I Hate Politics
by Starbuck58
Summary: This can be seen as what happened after my story Letting Go, Moving On but not you don't have to have read that before this. This is Olivia/Emily pairing. After Ghost in Law and Order: SVU timeline and Criminal Minds In Name and Blood. I think this is gonna be a long one. Hope you like
1. Chapter 1

Agent Hotchner had just left, and Emily was staring out of her living room window. A few minutes later Emily felt arms wrap around her waist, and she relaxed into the embrace.

"Your go-bag is ready." Olivia told her girlfriend. Emily smiled softly, and pulled Liv in closer to her.

"I haven't even decided if I'm going or not. You took two weeks off, which is unheard of, and you just got here. Besides we both know that we desperately need this time together. We haven't seen each other in almost a month. Not to mention that I couldn't make it to New York in time for Alex's attempted murder trial, and we need to deal with that." Prentiss told her lover. Benson slowly turned Emily around to face her.

"I love you. I agree with all of that. I'll go with you. Call Agent Hotchner, and have him cancel the FBI plane. We can take the Cabot jet. I'm sure Strauss will be impressed by you saving the Bureau some money. Em, sweetheart you have worked too hard and for so long to walk away from the BAU. Granted, I'm proud that you refused to play her game, but you could keep your job without having to worry about her pulling this shit. You need to go. Tell your team whatever you want about me, but you know I can be useful. If nothing else, I'm another set of eyes. Plus, with Gideon still MIA you're down a body. Then when we get back, we work on what we need to do. You normally get a few days of down time after a case, and I'll still be here for two weeks." Olivia pleaded her case. Emily leaned in and kissed her girl slowly and passionately.

"I love you. Call the pilot and Reid, so he won't say anything. I'll call Hotch, and let him know." Emily told Liv. Spencer had showed up at Prentiss' apartment about six months ago when Benson was in town. They then had to explain their relationship to him. Reid was the only one on the team who knew that Emily was gay.

After the arrest.

"I'll make sure it's official." Hotch told Prentiss before going to talk to Strauss.

"Here let me clean you up." Olivia told her girlfriend as the EMT let her take over.

"Thanks. I'd forgotten how much a 2x4 to the head hurts. Strauss will probably want to debrief on the plane." Emily explained hoping Liv wouldn't be upset. Benson quickly applied butterfly bandages, and cleaned up the blood.

"There all done. That's fine, babe. I'll take the jet back. You want me to pick you up from work?" Olivia asked while she quickly and discreetly caressed the younger woman's cheek. Emily briefly leaned into the gesture.

"That sounds great. Liv, I need…" Prentiss was trying to keep her composure, but was slowly losing it. Benson knew exactly what Emily needed.

"Come here. I got you." Olivia softly ordered while wrapping her in a tight embrace. Emily held on just as tightly. Liv moved them to the other side of the ambulance, blocking them from the other's view. That's all that Emily needed, as she leaned into a reassuring kiss from her partner.

"God, I needed that honey. I can't wait to get you home. I love you." Prentiss expressed.

"I love you too. Come on before they start looking for you. I'll be waiting for you in the BAU parking lot. I'll see you in a few hours, kay." Olivia replied and quickly kissed Em before leaving.

BAU Plane

"Hey Reid." Prentiss greeted the boy genius, and sat down across from him away from the others.

"Emily. I was surprised when you showed up with Olivia. She normally is only in town for the weekends." Spencer commented.

"Yeah. When I told her I resigned, she took two weeks off. She had just gotten to my condo, when Hotch asked me to come and help. I wasn't going to come. Liv and I haven't seen each other in about a month. She packed my go-bag, convinced me to go, offered the use of the Cabot jet, and somehow got me to agree to have her come along." Emily explained.

"Well she did figure out what we were missing in the profile. Don't you normally call her when we deal with sexually motivated cases?" Reid asked and praised. Emily nodded in response. "Wait, she voluntarily took time off work? Why?" Reid asked.

"We were away on a case when Alex's attempted murder trial was going on, and I had wanted to be there. Something happened, and Liv and I still need to work through it." Emily tried to gently tell the genius. Spencer sat up quickly and leaned in closer to his friend.

"She cheated on you?" Reid whispered harshly in disbelief.

"Technically. Kinda. I knew that it was going to happen, they had unfinished issues that needed to be addressed. So, them having sex, I knew it was a given. I had wanted to be there, so that we could deal with it right away. But we haven't had the chance to see each other." Prentiss tried to rationalize it to Spencer.

"Are you really justifying her actions, or are you trying to convince yourself that you are okay with how she behaved?" Spencer pressed.

"Both. I understand. I really do, but it still fucking hurts. I know that she would never do that with anyone else. It's fucking Alexandra Cabot. Liv was there the night Alex was shot. She applied pressure to the GSW. Rode with her in the ambulance. Was the first person they told that Alex had died. Liv had to tell Stabler and Cregan. Then three weeks after that, and the night before the funeral, the Marshalls tell Stabler and Liv to meet them at an address. Then out of a black SUV steps out Alex Cabot with her arm in a sling. No one knew that they were in a relationship with one another. Liv couldn't hug or hold or even kiss her one last time. She got two minutes out of earshot of the Marshalls and Elliot. Just enough time for Alex to tell her, that she was giving her everything, and to look after her mother. Alex told Olivia to come see me after the funeral, which both Liv and Elliot were expected to attend. So put yourself in Olivia's shoes. What would you do when Alex returns and needs 24 hour protection, and you've been selected to take on nights? Can you honestly say that you wouldn't have done what Liv did?" Emily answered, explained, and asked.

"I would have done what she did, but you're right it's fucked. Is she sorry?" Spencer replied and asked.

"She's sorry that she hurt me. God, Reid. Once Alex was asleep, Olivia called me balling. Wanting to know if she had lost me. I told her that she would never lose me. Then she asked me if I could come to New York. I couldn't get away. We were in the middle of the Henkel case. I had to take care of J.J. when we were looking for you. I told her that you were missing. Liv said finding you was top priority. I wished that I didn't think of you guys as family because if you were just co-workers I would have been on the next flight to New York." Emily answered trying to explain what had transpired. Spencer moved to sit next to Prentiss, entwined their hands together, and rested his head against hers. Trying to give comfort.

Olivia was waiting for Emily right outside the Federal Building. Prentiss smiled brightly when she saw Liv as she left work.

"I picked up dinner from your favorite restaurant. I got a case of your favorite wine, and a case of your favorite beer. I also picked up some groceries." Liv told Emily as she casually wrapped an arm around the Profiler's waist as they started to walk to the car.

"That sounds amazing. Hotch gave me two days off. You're still staying the full two weeks?" Prentiss asked. Olivia nodded in response.

"Detective Benson, may I have a word?" Strauss asked as she caught up to the women.

"Of course Section Chief." Olivia answered and motioned for Emily to wait while she went to talk with Strauss. By then J.J had reached Prentiss and were chatting.

"Good job on the case Detective. Dr. Reid also tells me that Agent Prentiss calls you for a consult on sexually motivated cases. How did you know he would act the way that he did? Perfect?" Strauss congratulated and asked.

"My mother was an alcoholic, so I can relate. In a way." Benson answered truthfully.

"Detective, I'd like to offer you a place on the team. They could use your insights. I've looked at your service jacket, impressive. So how about it Detective?" Section Chief Strauss proposed.

"Thank you, ma'am. I won't do what you tried to get Agent Prentiss to do." Benson told the ambitious Chief.

"I'm not going to be asking you to do that. Agent Hotchner made it clear that the team is only concerned with doing their jobs. This is a sincere offer." Erin assured the New York Detective.

"You should also be aware that Agent Prentiss and I are in a romantic relationship. Will that be an issue?" Olivia continued.

"That won't be a problem. As long as it does not interfere with doing your jobs." Strauss answered.

"It won't. I'll have to talk to Emily, but I'm pretty sure my answer will be yes. I'll let you know for certain in a couple of days." Liv assured and told the Section Chief.

"That'll be fine. Have a nice evening." Erin told the Detective, and walked back into the Federal Building. Olivia then rejoined Emily and J.J. in the parking lot.

"What was that about?" Emily asked.

"She offered me a place on the team." Olivia answered her girlfriend with a smile.

"She offered you a job? What did you say? Did you tell her about us?" Emily rattled off questions

"Yes, she offered me a job. I told I would not be a rat. I told her about us, and she said that as long as we keep it professional she's fine with it." Olivia calmly responded.

"What about you?" J.J. asked slightly confused.

"Olivia and I are dating. We've been together a little over a year." Prentiss answered J.J.'s question.

"You're gay?" Jennifer pressed.

"Yes. Is that a problem for you?" Emily answered and questioned.

"No. Not at all. It's just you and Spence seemed really close on the plane ride home." J.J. responded.

"He knows more about me then the rest of you, and he knows about Liv and me. He was being a good friend, about understanding the distance between Liv and I." Prentiss half lied.

"Kay. I'll see you guys later." J.J. conceded.

Emily's Condo

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough." Emily apologized to Liv as she saw the marks she left on her lover's body. Olivia leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Em's shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm not complaining. Besides I left my share of marks on you." Liv told her. Prentiss moved so that her head was resting on Olivia's lap. Liv started playing with the younger woman's dark locks.

"I want you to take the job." Emily told Olivia softly.

"Okay." Benson replied.

"That's it, okay." Prentiss said in disbelief.

"Did you think that I was going to fight you on this? I'm tired of the long distance. You were planning on moving to New York, when you resigned." Olivia explained.

"Thank you." Emily whispered before kissing Liv. "You're moving in with me. I'm not letting out of my sight." Prentiss informed her detective.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want to talk about the Alex thing?" Olivia asked cautiously, not wanting to pick a fight.

"What's there to talk about? You had sex with her. I just re-marked my territory. You're moving in." Prentiss replied tensely. Olivia moved Emily so that she was straddling her. Emily looked into Liv's eyes.

"I am so in love with you Emily Prentiss. I'm sorry that I hurt you. That was something I never wanted to do, was hurt you. Are we okay?" Liv announced and asked.

"Yeah we're going to be okay. I love you Olivia Benson-Cabot." Emily hesitated on the Cabot, when the Cabot estate was transferred to Liv it was necessary for her to legally add or change her name to Cabot, Liv sighed.

"It's the Cabot that your mother likes the most. When we're ready it can easily be changed to Prentiss. Only a handful of people know about me being a Cabot. Besides at work I'll be Agent Benson." Olivia tried to ease Emily's fears.

"Speaking of work, how do you want to play that?" Emily changed the subject.

"Well, you know that I keep work separate from personal. Aside from sharing a room while on a case, I say we leave it at that. Obviously Hotchner, Reid, and J.J. know about us. We don't hide us but also don't flaunt it. What do you think?" Liv answered thoughtfully.

"Sleeping next to you every night is going to be so amazing. I do agree with you on how to play us in the work environment." Emily added her input.

"Let's get some sleep; we've got a lot to do in the next two days before you have to go back to work." Liv replied as she turned the lights off.

Two days later BAU Bullpen…

"Morning Reid, Liv is going to come by and take you to lunch; after her meeting with Strauss. That okay?" Prentiss asked the boy genius.

"Yeah sure Em, she's taking the job?" Spencer asked. Emily smiled and nodded in response.

…..

Lunch

"So when do you start?" Reid asked after they placed their order.

"Beginning of next week." Olivia answered.

"Look Olivia, I understand why you did what you did with Alexandra, I do. But I'm fairly certain that, that fell into the category of you hurt Emily and I'll kill you territory." Spencer told Benson bluntly.

"I know Reid. It's going to take time, but I'll make it up to her. That's why I'm taking this job and moving in with her. She was afraid to tell me that she wanted me to take this offer. I said okay and that was it." Liv explained.

"You sure about this?" Reid asked.

"I am Spencer. A year, that's a long time for a long-distance relationship. Especially when it's always been long-distance." Benson continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Three Days Later …

"Prentiss, we're going for drinks, you coming?" Morgan asked his partner.

"Yeah, I just have to make a phone call." Emily answered while she pulled her phone out. "Hey, I'm going to be a few hours. Okay see you later." Em said into her cell.

"You joining us Princess?" Garcia asked once Emily had hung up. Prentiss smiled at the nickname and nodded in answer. "You can invite him to come with." Penelope prodded.

"Him? Him who?" J.J. questioned.

"Emily's boyfriend, I think she should invite him for drinks. We need to make sure he's good enough for her." Garcia explained. Prentiss took her phone out and dialed a number.

"Hey, you want to join us for drinks? Yeah I'm sure. You good? Okay I'll text you the address. I'll see you there." Emily said.

"Sweet he's coming! You know that I will be doing an extensive background check on him." Garcia gushed.

"I have a feeling that he will pass with flying colors." Reid put his two cents in.

"Thank you Reid." Emily said.

"Does your mother approve? Because if she does that's like a major red flag." Morgan asked and teased.

"Hey now, there's nothing wrong with my mother's approval of who I date, it's just a bonus." Prentiss defended.

"Wow. An Ambassador seal of approval, you do know I'm going to be looking even harder at him." Penelope added as they left work. Emily just shook her head.

The BAU found a table, settled in, and ordered drinks.

"He here yet?" Garcia asked actively scanning the crowd,

"Baby Girl, he'll be here when he gets here. He's probably coming from DC. So give him some time." Morgan explained. Prentiss nodded confirming his statement. The group chatted comfortably for about ten minutes until Emily's phone rang.

"Hey, yeah I'll meet you outside." Emily said before hanging up. "I'll be right back." Prentiss told her team-mates, and left.

"Hey." Liv greeted.

"Hi" Em replied and kissed her girlfriend.

"Are you sure about this?" Benson asked.

"Yes, it'll be better for them to know about us before you start work. We can't tell them about you joining the team, Hotch wants to handle that." Prentiss answered.

"Okay, let's do this." Olivia said as they walked into the bar hand in hand.

"With the exception of Garcia, you've already met Olivia Benson. So, Olivia; Penelope Garcia, Garcia Liv." Emily jumped in.

"Nice." Was all Derek said with a smile.

"OMG. This… Wow." Garcia managed to get out then was speechless.

"I think you broke her Emily." J.J. said with a smirk.

"Hold up. You knew about Prentiss and Benson?" Morgan questioned the blonde.

"I did. I found out when we got back from Milwaukee." J.J. replied.

"I've known for a while." Reid told them.

"How long have you known, and how'd you find out?" Garcia asked.

"Spencer found out about us 6 months ago. When I'm not on call, I come to DC. He showed up when I was in town, and we told him." Olivia explained.

"It wasn't a secret, it just hadn't come up. Garcia offered a situation that proved to be a perfect way to tell you guys." Emily continued.

"I get it, and yes there was never a good time for you to tell us. So, thank you for telling us." Garcia told the couple.

"So how long have you two been together?" Morgan asked.

"Almost a year and a half, but we've known each other for years." Olivia answered Derek.

"How did you two meet, the first time?" Spencer questioned.

"It was in '99. I was dating Abbie Carmichael, and I accompanied her to some charity function. Em was there with the Ambassador. At some point we were introduced to each other. The three of us spent the entire night complaining about having to attend those type of functions. We became friends and stayed in touch." Liv told the story of how she and Emily had met.

"Aside from you being involved at the time you met, why did it take so long for you two to get together?" J.J. inquired.

"Short version is timing and wanting it." Emily replied cryptically.

"There is so much more to that, that you're not telling, but we'll let it slide for now." Morgan said.


End file.
